fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Akaneia Warriors
Akaneia W''arriors, known in Japan as FE' Musō' is a hack-and-slash action video game developed by Omega Force and Team Ninja with help from Nintendo's Intelligent Systems division and is published by Koei Tecmo and Nintendo for the Wii U and 3DS video game consoles. The game is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo and Nintendo and is part of both Nintendo's Fire Emblem series and Koei Tecmo's ''Dynasty Warriors ''series. The Western version will contain both Japanese and English voices. It is one of the highist selling games on the two devices and it eceived both positive commercial and critical reception with it quickly becoming the foruth best selling Wii U game in Japan. More than 585,000 copies were sold in its first week, 425,000 on Wii U and 282,000 on 3DS. Gameplay Akaneia Warriors mixes the hack-and-slash gameplay of Koei Tecmo's ''Dynasty Warriors series of video games with the settings and characters from Nintendo's Fire Emblem series, similar to what Hyrule Warriors was to The Legend of Zelda series and what Dragon Quest Heroes was to that series. The player controls various characters throughout the game, beginning with Marth before unlocking others such as Ike, Robin, Aqua and others, through the story mode as well as progression in the Adventure Mode and Emblem Log modes. The game has a context-based combat system. Depending on the character selected, the abilities of the weapons equipped will change. Defeating enemies in the game will give players weapon bags, which will equip a random weapon for that character. Characters fight alongside regular soldiers and other NPCS and other payable characters from the game's roster, and the game will alert the player if an ally requires assistance. Discovering new items and opening chests is also present in the game, items and materials found in these chests can be brung to Anna in the central base, who will use them to upgrade weapons and craft badges, which can then be used to upgrade each character's abilities. Individual weapons have their own stats and skills, which can be transferred onto another weapon of the same type. This can be done to unlock her for play later on. Players can preform a Kizuna Rush, an attack which summons another character alongside the player in battle to Eperform a combination attack. Up to five players can be summoned at once this way, with the finishing attacks becoming more powerful as more and more characters join. Another special usable technique is called Focus Energy. By filling up the red Magic Bar at the top-left of the screen, they will gain Focus Energy. Players can team with other players and foes and rivals in the game to form alliances to use in the online mode. Each character that is associated with a number of other characters has what is called "special relationships", as the bond between the two characters increases, new support conversations may appear whenever the player controls either character in the central base. Players are able to visit other players' bases using the StreetPass functionality of the Nintendo 3DS. During a visit, they can fight the other player's army, buy items, and recruit characters. Crossplay can be done between the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game. Modes The game supports a local five-player mode alongside an online mulitiplayer mode. The game is also compatible with Amiibo figures, with figures based on Fire Emblem series unlocking additional content such as new weapons with certain figures from other series unlocking other small things too. Legendary mode is the game's main story mode and is divided into ten chapters that will take players to original stages and also stages from all over the Fire Emblem series. In addition to this mode, there is also a mode known as, in which characters and items are revealed and unlocked as the player progresses through the mode's mini stories, based on the mainline games. Adventure Mode is an alternative gameplay mode, which takes the form of a grid in the shape of the overworld from the game, Fire Emblem Awakening. Each block in the grid represents a mission, like defeating a certain number of enemies under a specific time limit or taking out a certain number of captains while avoiding devastating attacks. Many new characters and special weapons can only be unlocked via Adventure Mode. The game has a "Create a Warrior" mode, in which the player chooses a generic playstyle and class from a list and then goes from there, creating their own warrior to play with and a "Create a Kingdom" mode, in which the player can create their own world to play in. There is a mode known as "My Base", in which the player is able to create a base for their army, where they can establish shops, buy weapons and items, and interact with allied characters. Plot TBA Characters Multiple playable characters are are available, some for the very first time and each with unique moves. Some playable characters can also use different weapon types. Characters are unlocked as the player progresses through the many modes in the game. They will often accompany the player as allies on the map. These are from all over the series, alongside quest warriors from a few of Intelligent Systems's other series and Lana from Hyrule Warriors and Lu Bu from the DW series. Listed below are the characters and the weapons they weld: TBA Development Akaneia Warriors was announced in a Nintendo Direct. The game was announced as a collaboration with Koei Tecmo. As such, Nintendo stated that the game would not be the next main series installment of the FE series, but rather a spinoff from the Dynasty Warriors series, like Hyrule Warriors was. Downloadable Content Akaneia Warriors incorporates downloadable content, utilizing a ton of methods that include exclusive pre-order bonuses, a series of paid expansions, interactivity with the amiibo line of figures, and a line of free updates. List of DLC: TBA Soundtrack TBA Merchandise TBA Amiibo Support TBA Sequel TBA Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fire Emblem Games